nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Livewire
Livewire was a kids' talk show that began in September 1980 and ended on May 3, 1986. The series was designed for kids of all ages, and the show's main focus discussed true current events and stories during those times. It was taped at the Ed Sullivan Theater in New York through Reeves Teletape Studios of Sesame Street fame. It was filmed "live on tape" with a participating audience of about 20-30 teenagers and was hosted initially by Mark Cordray, but Fred Newman soon replaced Cordray as host. It was aCableACE Award winner, the first Nickelodeon talk show to achieve that feat. Livewire was the #1 rated show on Nickelodeon in 1982, and never went below #7 in the ratings during the 6-year span of the show. The show was most famously known for giving relatively unknown bands and singers their first television appearance. Bands and celebrities who appeared on the program include: Guests * Adam Abeshouse * Afrika Bambaata * Aileen Quinn – From The Movie Annie * Adam Yauch * Albert Hague – From Fame * Alex Tannous – Psychic * Average White Band – Rock Band * Bill Irwin – Actor * Billy Squier * Bow Wow Wow – Musical Group * Buckner & Garcia * Caian Devora – Actor * Carlene Carter – Singer * Carroll Righter – Astrologer * Chris Atkins – Actor * Comateens – Rock Band * David Liederman * DJ Jazzy Jay – Rapper * Dr. Michael Carrera – Author * Edward Bush – Director Of The Museum Of Holography * Erin Grey – Actor * Errol Manoff And The Fantasy Factory * Eubie Blake * Frank Zappa * Fred Newman – Voice Actor * Gene Roddenberry – Creator of Star Trek * Geri Jewell – From The Facts Of Life * Graham Nash – Singer * Grey Panthers * Haircut 100 - Musical Group * Jack "Hacksaw" Reynolds– Linebacker, San Francisco 49ers * Jackie Torrence – Storyteller * James Bethea * James Earl Jones – Actor * Jennifer Gatti – Actor * Jimmy Baio * Joffrey Ballet Concert Group * John Hurt * Jordan Walker-Pearlman * June Foray – Voice Actor * KISS– Rock Band * Laurie Anderson - performance artist, singer * Lazoo * Lee Curreri – From Fame * Lords Of The New Church – Musical Group * Manowar * Mark Cordray * Mark Wilson – Magician * Marty Feldman * Merri Wood – Physicist * Molly Picon * Mummenschanz - Theater Company * Novo Combo * Paul Reiser – Actor * Phil Paul Call * The Pink Ladies – From Grease 2 * Psychedelic Furs – Musical Group * R.E.M. – Rock Band * The Ramones– Rock Band * Ray Williams – Manager Of Six Flags Over Texas * Rene Teboe * Ricky Schroder – From Silver Spoons * Robert Duvall * Robert Truax * Ronnie Dyson – Singer * Ronnie Lamm – PTA Council President * Rudolf Of Danceteria – October 30, 1983 * Split Enz * Stanley Jarocki – Mktg. V.P. Bally Midway * Stephanie Mills * Sugar Hill Gang– Rappers * Teresa de Rose and Andrew Needhammer - From American Ballet Theatre II * Tom Savini – Special Effect Makeup Artist * The Tom Tom Club – Rock Band * Twisted Sister – Rock Band * Valerie Harper – The Hunger Project * Valerie Landsburg – From Fame * The cast of You Can't Do That On Television Category:Shows Category:1980s premieres